Early Retirement of the Second Dimension
by celrock
Summary: We all know what happened in the episode of Rugrats from season 8, Early Retirement, but what happens in the second dimension version of this episode? Read this to find out! All second dimension Rugrats characters belong to TCKing12, hope you enjoy!
1. Background Info

Early Retirement of the Second Dimension

Summary: We all know what happened in the episode of Rugrats from season 8, Early Retirement, but what happens in the second dimension version of this episode? Read this to find out! All second dimension Rugrats characters belong to TCKing12, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters, and as stated in the summary, the second dimension version of the Rugrats characters, belong to TCKing12. He just does not have a firm enough grasp of what happens in the many episodes of Rugrats to compile what would have happened in the second dimension version of the episodes, so writing these stories on his behalf.

Chapter 1, Background Info

Here is some background information on the second dimension Rugrats characters, to give you an idea of how they're similar and different from the original Rugrats characters.

Tommy-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Tommy, except he has never been on an adventure. He looks the same, except he wears a gray shirt except a blue shirt.

Chuckie-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Chuckie, except he's a lot braver than the 1st Dimension Chuckie. He also has bushy orange hair.

Lil-2: Unlike the 1st Dimension Lil, she doesn't like to eat bugs and isn't disgusting. Lil-2 wears a dark blue version of her outfit.

Phil-2: Unlike the 1st Dimension Phil, Phil-2 doesn't like to eat bugs and isn't disgusting. Phil-2 wears a dark blue version of his outfit.

Angelica-2: Unlike the 1st Dimension Angelica, Angelica-2 is not mean to the 2nd Dimension Rugrats and will do anything she can to protect Tommy-2 and Dil-2. Angelica-2 wears a purple and white version of her outfit.

Susie-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Susie. Susie-2 wears a green version of her outfit.

Dil-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Dil. Dil-2 wears a dark red and green version of his outfit.

Kimi-2: Unlike the 1st Dimension Kimi, Kimi-2 is a tough, no-nonsense, and down-to-earth girl. She looks the same as the 1st Dimension Kimi, except she wears a gray version of her yellow dress.

Peter-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Peter. Unlike the 1st Dimension Peter, Peter-2 got critically injured during the war for The Confederacy-2's independence, so Peter-2's body now consists of a gray robotic suit that includes retractable wings, hands that can transform into a variety of different weapons, and a robotic "Scope" blue left eye. He can retract his hand and have a spinning, double-mace replace it (It proves very affective and helpful in battle), and he can shoot lasers from his Scope eye.

Stu-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Stu. Like the 1st Dimension Stu, Stu-2 is an inventor.

Didi-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Didi.

Chaz-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Chaz.

Kira-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Kira.

Betty-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Betty.

Howard-2: He has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Howard.

Charlotte-2: She has the same personality as the 1st Dimension Charlotte. However, unlike the 1st Dimension Charlotte, Charlotte-2 is not on the phone all of the time.

Lou-2: He has the same personality as the first dimension Lou.

Lulu-2: She has the same personality as the first dimension Lulu.

Also, Drew-2 and Stu-2 get along with one another.

The episode will take place in the next chapter.


	2. Early Retirement

Author's Note: Before we get started with the episode, I should point out that the episode will play out, had Peter been in the first dimension version, meaning Peter-2 will be in this second dimension version. Hope you enjoy, and now, let's get started!

Chapter 2, Early Retirement

Location: A retirement home in the second dimension of Midesto, California, September 7, 2002

Lou-2 and Lulu-2 had everybody over for a day of fun at their retirement home. They were listening to a record, which started to get stuck, so Lou-2 moved the needle to a track that played better.

"You think they could have given us something more high tech than a record player." Lou-2 commented.

"Yeah! Like one of those eight-tracks. Let's dance!" Said Lulu-2 excitedly, as the elderly couple started to dance.

"Wow! Grandma and grandpa dance the litter bug real good!" Exclaimed Tommy-2, as he watched his grandparents dance.

"Um, actually, that's called the Jitter Bug." Said Peter-2, correcting Tommy-2.

"This music makes me wanna move Tommy and Peter. Come on guys, let's dance!" Said Chuckie-2 excitedly, as all of the toddlers and Peter-2, started to dance.

Over in another part of the room, Angelica-2 was talking to her parents.

"Tonight, Cynthia P.I. comes on, and they're giving away a sweepstakes prize and everything!" Said Angelica-2 excitedly.

After they danced for a few more minutes, Lou-2 decided to move on to something else.

"And we've taken up golf too!" Said Lou-2 excitedly.

Location: a golf course at the retirement home in the second dimension, on the afternoon of September 7, 2002

"Look you guys, my grandpa's on the pudding green!" Said Tommy-2 excitedly, as he, Peter-2, and the other toddlers, watched Lou-2 and Lulu-2 play golf.

"Four!" Said Lulu-2, after she hit the ball.

"Oh, I'm suppose to say that before I hit things, don't I." Said Lulu-2.

"Ever since I moved into the retirement home with Lulu, I'm the happiest man alive! I've got a beautiful woman by my side, and nothing but free time." Said Lou-2 beaming.

"Awe, I wish I could say the same, about the free time part. I got, called into work tonight." Said Drew-2.

"Drew! You know I have my power yoga class tonight, who will watch Angelica?" Charlotte-2 asked.

Didi-2 overheard them talking.

"No problem." Said Didi-2 reassuringly.

"But daddy, I want to watch Cynthia P.I. tonight. Please?" Said Angelica-2.

"You can watch it at uncle Stu's house with the babies." Replied Drew-2.

"And I'll watch it with you!" Peter-2 added.

Angelica-2 sighed. She would have preferred to watch it by herself, but if she had to watch it with Peter-2 and the babies, she'd deal with it.

Location: Stu-2 and Didi-2's home in the second dimension, on the evening of September 7, 2002

Everybody was in Tommy-2 and Dil-2's living room, playing. Angelica-2 and Peter-2 were getting ready to watch Cynthia P.I. together.

"Hey, being in the tired home sure was fun, wasn't it?" Kimi-2 asked.

"Yeah!" Replied all of the other toddlers in unison.

"Hey babies, Cynthia P.I. will be coming on soon." Said Angelica-2.

"And I'm gonna watch it with her." Added Peter-2.

"Oh, ok." Said Chuckie-2.

"Hmmm, I wonder how old we need to be to tire?" Kimi-2 asked with curiosity.

"I think you have to be at least five." Replied Tommy-2.

Angelica-2 overheard their conversation, and decided to intervene, though since she's nice to the rugrats, she explained it nicely to them.

"Babies, you know what? You could be tired right now. You already have no hair or teeth, eat lots of mushy food, take lots of naps, and most importantly, you don't have jobs." Explained Angelica-2.

"Hey, Angelica's right! And, it's not tire, it's retire, why don't you babies pretend to live in a retirement home while Angelica and I watch our show!" Suggested Peter-2.

"Hey! Angelica and Peter are right! It's time for us to tire." Said Tommy-2.

Angelica-2 led all of the toddlers over to the playpen.

"Here you go babies, your new tired home." Said Angelica-2.

"But this isn't my grandpa's tired home." Said Tommy-2.

"Uh, this is only for pretend." Said Peter-2.

Everyone nodded.

"And, uh, if you don't go now, you might get too old soon." Said Angelica-2.

"Oh, ok." Said Chuckie-2.

Just as Peter-2 was about to put Dil-2 into the home, Tommy-2 stopped him.

"Um, shouldn't Dil stay outside the tire home? He's still gots lots more growing up to do before he gets to my age and has to tire, uh, I mean, retire." Said Tommy-2.

"You have a good point there, come on Dil, you can watch Cynthia P.I. with me and Angelica." Said Peter-2, as he set Dil-2 down outside of the playpen.

"Now, I'm sorry, but you can never come out of the tired home." Said Angelica-2.

"But grandpa comes out of his tired home." Said Tommy-2.

"Yeah, to see you. Now, it's time for my show, so why don't you relax, and start enjoying your tired days." Suggested Angelica-2, as she ran off towards the TV.

"You know, I'm gonna miss playing outside." Said Lil-2 with a frown.

"Me too." Added Phil-2.

"Those were the days." Said Lil-2.

"These are gonna be the days you guys." Said Tommy-2.

On the other side of the room, Angelica-2 went and sat down on the couch next to Peter-2.

"So, are we ready to watch the show?" Peter-2 asked.

"Yep, no crying or screaming, a perfect night for Cynthia P.I." Said Angelica-2, as she turned on the TV in time to start the show.

Angelica-2 cheered as the show came on.

"Hi kids, I'm the president of merchandise for Cynthia P.I. Tonight, we've got a sweepstakes, where you could win the Cynthia Dream Package. It will be coming up soon, so, get your ticket ready." Said the president of the Cynthia P.I. company on the TV, before the show started.

Note: Don't flaim me, I'm sure I messed that line up, as the president gave his name in the original episode, but haven't seen it in a while, so sorry if I goofed that up. Now, back to the story.

Back in the playpen, the toddlers were trying to decide what to do.

"So, what do we do first?" Tommy-2 asked.

"I'm not sure Tommy." Kimi-2 replied.

"Let's litter bug!" Phil-2 suggested.

"Phil, don't we neeed music to do that?" Lil-2 asked.

"I was dancing to my own music." Replied Phil-2.

Just then, Chuckie-2 picked up an audio tape off the floor.

"The onliest thing we've gots is this farm animals tape." Said Chuckie-2.

"Good idea Chuckie, we'll dance as if we were cows and piggies then. Come on!" Said Kimi-2, as Chuckie-2 put on the tape, and they started to dance.

Back on the TV, the show was in progress.

"The diamond thief left this note, it said." Read aloud Cynthia, as a moo from the farm animals tape covered up what Cynthia was saying on the TV.

"Uh oh." Said Angelica-2, as she ran over to the playpen and stopped the tape.

"Babies, could you please keep it down? I can't hear my show." Asked Angelica-2 politely.

"Oh, sorry Angelica." Said Tommy-2 apologetically.

"So, since we can't litter bug no more, what are we suppose to do now?" Lil-2 asked.

"Well, Tommy's grandpa comes to see us, so, why don't we go visit a baby!" Suggested Kimi-2.

"Yeah! We can go visit Dil!" Added Tommy-2, as the toddlers escaped the playpen.

Everybody walked past Dil-2 and said hi to him. Just as Tommy-2 approached him, he pooped in his pants.

"Ok, that's enough, let's go." Said Tommy-2.

"Let's play golf you guys." Suggested Chuckie-2.

Using broom sticks, the toddlers hit balls across the living room.

"Elevendy!" Said Tommy-2 as he hit his ball.

"Sixty bazillion." Said Lil-2 as she hit her ball.

"One-hundred." Said Chuckie-2 as he hit his ball.

"Three-hundred and fifty-six." Said Kimi-2 as she hit her ball.

"Purple!" Shouted Phil-2 as he hit his ball.

"Uh, Phil? Aren't you suppose to say a number?" Lil-2 asked, confused.

"Sorry, you guys said them all already." Replied Phil-2.

Just then, one of the balls obstructed Peter-2 and Angelica-2's view of the show. This time, Peter-2 went to see what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Peter-2 asked.

"We were playing golf." Said Tommy-2.

"But now we've had enough." Added Chuckie-2.

"Hmmm, what could you guys do now? I know, you could read a book!" Suggested Peter-2, as he made a hook come out of one of his retractible wings and grabbed five storybooks off a shelf, and sent them over to the playpen, where the toddlers ran after the books and each grabbed one.

"That's a great idea Peter, thanks!" Said Kimi-2.

"No problem. Have fun." Said Peter-2, as he went and sat back down to watch Cynthia P.I. with Angelica-2.

The toddlers looked through their books, only to grow bored quickly.

"Somehow reading got boring really fast." Said Lil-2.

"Probably cuz we can't read yet." Added Phil-2.

"Hey, I know, how about my walking talking story time bear? He can read to us." Said Tommy-2, as he started up a panda bear toy that tells stories.

"Hello kids, I'm Randy Panda! Once upon a time." The toy bear started to say.

"Hmmm, I think I've heard this one already." Said Chuckie-2.

"I wonder how you change the station?" Phil-2 asked with curiosity, as he started to tinker with the story telling bear.

"I don't know, let me help." Said Lil-2, as she two joined her brother, the two of them, tinkering with the toy.

While tinkering with it, they accidentally, threw the toy over the side of the playpen, causing the story telling bear to walk towards the other side of the living room.

Back on the television, the TV show continued.

"It's time I deciphered the license plate code. It says…" Said Cynthia on the TV, just as the panda bear toy walked in front of the screen.

"I'm Randy Panda! I'm Randy Panda!" Said the bear repeatedly, cutting out the TV show so Peter-2 and Angelica-2 couldn't hear what was going on.

Angelica-2 was displeased, so she picked up the panda bear, turned it off, and tossed it to the side of the room. She walked up to the playpen, looking disappointed.

"What's wrong Angelica?" Tommy-2 asked.

"Babies, babies, I'm sorry, but your activities are making too much noise. Peter and I can't watch the show." Said Angelica-2.

"Now what are we suppose to do for fun?" Phil-2 asked.

"Why don't you babies take a nap and be quiet. Please? At least till Cynthia P.I. is over?" Angelica-2 asked politely.

The toddlers sighed.

"Oh, ok. Sorry." Said Kimi-2.

"No problem." Said Angelica-2, as she went back to join Peter-2 on the couch.

"Got the babies under control?" Peter-2 asked.

"Yep? It's nap time now." Said Angelica-2.

While all of this was going on, Angelica-2's ticket had fallen out of her pocket, and Dil-2 had picked it up. The toddlers spy him with the ticket, about to put it into his mouth and chew it up.

"Uh oh, should we tell Angelica?" Chuckie-2 asked, spying Dil-2 with the ticket.

"No, Angelica told us to take a nap and be quiet." Said Kimi-2.

So the toddlers all lay down in the playpen to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, on the TV, the president of the Cynthia P.I. company reappears.

"It's almost time for our sweepstakes kids so get your ticket ready." Said the President.

Angelica-2 starts looking everywhere for her ticket.

"What's wrong Angelica?" Peter-2 asked.

"I can't find my sweepstakes ticket." Said Angelica-2 with a panic.

"Hmmm." Said Peter-2, looking around with his blue laiser eye, not having much luck.

"I don't see it anywhere either. Do you think the babies might have seen it?" Peter-2 asked.

"Thanks for that suggestion Peter, I'll go ask them." Said Angelica-2.

"No worries, I'll continue to watch the show." Said Peter-2, as he turned his gaze back towards the TV, while Angelica-2 went to seek help from the toddlers.

She approached the playpen and started shaking the toddlers awake.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but, I can't seem to find my sweepstakes ticket. Have you seen it?" Angelica-2 asked.

"Nope, we haven't seen it." Replied Tommy-2.

"But we'll help you look for it, come on!" Said Kimi-2 excitedly, as she, along with Chuckie-2, Phil-2, and Lil-2 burst out of the playpen, to look for the ticket.

"Oh dear! It looks like Dil has my ticket!" Cried Angelica-2, as she spotted Dil-2 with the ticket in his mouth. Chuckie-2, Phil-2, and Lil-2 grabbed three pieces of the ticket, and handed them to Angelica-2.

"Thank you babies, but we're missing one piece." Said Angelica-2.

"And we looked everywhere." Added Chuckie-2.

"Not everywhere, look!" Said Kimi-2, as she spotted the last piece sticking out of Dil-2's diaper. She grabbed it up and handed it to Angelica-2.

"Thanks." Said Angelica-2, as she ran with the pieces of her ticket back to the TV.

"And that, was our sweepstakes." Said the President, as Angelica-2 made it back to the TV.

"Oh dear, I missed the sweepstakes." Said Angelica-2 disappointingly.

"And over all of the commotion you and the babies were making, I couldn't hear the winning numbers, or who won. I'm sorry Angelica." Said Peter-2, putting an arm around Angelica-2.

"It's ok Peter, I can at least catch the conclusion of the show." Said Angelica-2 with a sigh.

Just then, the toddlers walked up to her.

"I thought you babies were tired." Said Peter-2.

"Not any more." Said Phil-2.

"And why not?" Angelica-2 asked.

"You gave us a job to do." Said Kimi-2.

"Of finding your ticket and putting it back together." Added Lil-2.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Said Angelica-2, as she turned her gaze away from the toddlers, and back to the TV.

"Well guys, being tired, I mean, retired, was fun, but, did anybody else miss jumping on the couch?" Kimi-2 asked.

All of the toddlers agreed with her and went to jump on the couch. While jumping on the couch, Kimi-2 stepped on a button on the remote, causing the TV to change channels.

"And, the thief was." They heard Cynthia say before the channel changed.

"Mr. Penbrook, with the weather!" Said the weather man on the weather channel.

Angelica-2 looked at the TV with a disappointed look on her face, and started to cry.

"Sorry." Cried out the toddlers and Peter-2, as Angelica-2 continued to cry, which could be heard all the way out in deep space.

The End

Author's Note: Ok, you may have noticed several changes from the original episode. For starters, Angelica spoke nicely to the babies, and Peter helped out in the ordeal as well. Angelica didn't scream at the end, she simply cried, and you all may recall how in the original episode, when they were starting to pretend to be retired, Phil and Lil made comments about how they'd miss playing in and eating mud, but since in the second demention, Phil and Lil didn't play in or eat mud, these lines had to be changed. I hope I did a decent enough job of presenting it in terms of how it would have played out in the second dimension, and, be looking for more stories from me, coming soon. And I promise, my next story will take place in the first dimension. If you want anymore Rugrats episodes done from within the second dimension, ask TCKing12, since he came up with the second dimension and its characters. After all, I fouhnd this to be a challenge, I'd like to see him take on the challenge. It would be good for him. And like Tommy from the first dimension always says, "Don't be a baby." Now you all take care, and, next time I return, we'll be up to story 75 on my profile! Yay for making it this far!


End file.
